


Cry Me A River

by jennthejerk



Series: Supernatural Reader Inserts [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crazy Castiel, Death, F/M, Season 6/7, angel reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 14:54:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11808267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennthejerk/pseuds/jennthejerk
Summary: Castiel wants you to join him in creating a new world free of evil. What happens when you choose differently?*BASED IN SEASON 6.22 & 7.01*Warning: DeathIt's just a simple drabble.





	Cry Me A River

Heaven was in chaos. All angels that sided with Raphael were being killed at a rapid pace, none of them surviving to tell the others of who, or what was causing the angels to drop like flies. 

That is, until you had received a prayer:  
“Y/N, I don’t know if you can hear me, or if you’re even alive right now. But the thing that’s killing the angels is no thing. It’s Cas, he’s the one doing all this. He absorbed the souls of Purgatory and we can’t get through to him. He says he’s God now, the damned idiot. Warn as many as you can, and stay out of his way. None of us want you hurt.”

Bobby. Bobby had wisely sent you a prayer to tell you what was happening. But you couldn’t believe it. You and Castiel were mates, and you couldn’t imagine your angel to be capable of such mass destruction of his brothers and sisters. And Purgatory? Proclaiming himself as God? This couldn’t be Castiel, not the one you knew.

You had never sided with either him or Raphael, neither of them being in the right enough for you to fight for either side. Now, siding with Raphael was deemed suicide, if Bobby’s words were true. You were heartbroken that you couldn’t have prevented this, you didn’t save your angel. The room suddenly was filled with an astounding amount of power from one being, and there, standing in the doorway, was your angel. Or what was left of him. It was too late to warn anyone.

“I’m your new God. A better one. So you will bow down and profess your love unto me, your Lord. Or I shall destroy you.” Your ears had to be deceiving you, Bobby had to have been lying. Now you knew that this nightmare was the reality, that Bobby’s words were honest, and your mate was crazed with this newfound power.

Several angels had refused to, and you had watched in horror as Castiel had killed those who disobeyed him. Once the angels in the room had either bowed to Castiel or had been killed, he slowly approached you, one hand out like he was approaching a baby deer.

“My love, join me as we rid the world of evil, do what Father never bothered to. You are my mate. Remain as such as I make you as powerful as myself, so we can remake the world in our image.” You couldn’t believe this. This was not who you loved, you couldn’t love this new Castiel. You missed your kind angel, the one that put humanity first like Father had asked. This was not how Father wanted us to put the humans first.

He was in front of you now, mere centimeters between the two of you. You felt the power roll off him in waves, so close to overpowering the bond you and him have as mates.

“I cannot, Castiel. I cannot stand beside you as you murder so many of our kind and claim this power to be your own, declare that you’re a savior. You are not. You are my sun, and you are my Earth. I love you in ways that you don’t know. But I refuse to side with you now. I would not be able to live knowing I didn’t try to stop you from this destructive path.”

You could tell this was not the answer he expected. He believed you would be begging to join his tirade on Earth’s wrongdoers, not saying that you were against him. He didn't think his plan for the two of you to rule side by side would come crashing down.

“My love, I want you by my side. I don’t want you to force me to do what is necessary to purify the Earth and take my place as the new God. If you are going to try and stop me, then I must rid myself of those who attempt to stop me in my mission.” His eyes expressed a vastly different emotion than his words, trying to stall to give you more time to change your mind.

“There’s just no chance for me to follow you in this, Castiel. I refuse, you must have me confused with someone who is as blind as you are.” You wouldn’t have any of it; the destruction, the murdering, this process that he called purifying the world.

“Then I must continue my mission. I am doing this with a heavy heart, my love. The bridges are burned, and now it’s your turn.” The words were barely out of his mouth and in your ears before you felt a painful sensation in your abdomen. A bright blue light emitted from your eyes and mouth, declaring that there was one less angel in the world.

The damage was done.


End file.
